Xu Shu
|enemies = |type of hero = On & Off Politician}} Xu Shu (Chinese: 徐庶) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an official of the Wei kingdom during the Three Kingdoms period of China. He was born in the late Eastern Han dynasty and used to be a vigilante swordsman in his early life. However, after running into trouble with the authorities, he renounced his old ways and took up scholarly pursuits. History Xu Shu is a strong and confident man who often help his family to support many people. When Xu Shu was a teenager, he liked to practice swords and various weapons. Later on, Xu Shu was avenged by the government after he escaped, but changed his own name and went to Confucian school to learn Confucianism. However, the students of the same house disliked Xu Shu as a thief before refused to work with him, Xu Shu is very early to get up every day. Everyone cleans up, he need to asks others opinions first and studies Confucianism seriously. His father was died from childhood, even his mother no longer cared for him, Xu Shu just surely obstructed the killing of a man on purpose in retaliation of sins. Abandoning the name so kindly, Xu Shu was spotted by officials as so before he recognizing his name. Not long after that, he was saved by a friend and knew to associate his own famous alias, Shan Fu. Pledge to be a wise scholar, Xu Shu actually knew a caring hermit named Sima Hui and his knowledge was very intense, Sima Hui should only be contrived by his own efforts. Meanwhile, Xu Shu is assisting Liu Biao and several officials are as vicious as others who being avaricious, he was dough to leaves with him. Since his younger brother died of illness, Xu Shu behoove to left his home and went to Xinye to support the warlord Liu Bei, helping him with another steers. By that time, Xu Shu was singing elsewhere and Liu Bei was able to visiting Sima Hui while he was liquidate the reason. Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong have been trying to persuade him to remember their intentions, Xu Shu is serious that they should pay attention to this rippled interosculate. Cao Cao's generals, Li Dian and Cao Ren did prepare to incursion of Xinye, Xu Shu has to make representation to Cao Ren with Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was opposed to Cao Ren in order to continue to persevere, Xu Shu willingly agreed to Liu Bei as they are complete Cao Ren's fooling. When Cao Cao admired Xu Shu, hoped to pull Xu Shu to his side by holding Xu Shu's mother and taking his mother to the country's capital Wei. Xu Shu, who was known for the kindness of a child to his mother, that left Liu Bei and went looking for his mother, he promised Liu Bei that he would not give any advice to Cao Cao. During the Battle of Chibi, Xu Shu was in Cao Cao's camp as Pang Tong advised Cao Cao to tie ships together with a chain to avoid seasickness because Cao Cao's soldiers were not used to the war at sea. Xu Shu is could guess that this trick was to help Zhou Yu's fire attack to attack the Cao Cao's ship. Maybe he shouldn't want to find at least the trouble, but it has always been to ignore that meaning and bother them. By the time, Xu Shu asked Pang Tong how to escape and was told to spread rumors that Ma Teng and Han Sui were leading a rebellion against Cao Cao. For that reason, Cao Cao ordered Xu Shu to finish the rebellion, from which Xu Shu was being able to escape and agree to his another indifferent plan anyway. Xu Shu recommended Zhuge Liang to Liu Bei, who later became one of the most important people and advisor and strategist trusted by Liu Bei. Xu Shu is absolutely necessary to share Cao Cao's ability and change his own ideas, so that wants deserves to remind him and used these imaginations to discuss others. Xu Shu meet Shi Tao in the same county, the two men colluded with each other and later become officials of Wei kingdom. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Xu Shu commissions his reverence despite being a well-known tactician and his politeness towards Liu Bei. Since the relationship between the two was innocent, Xu Shu helped Liu Bei to find Zhuge Liang when he arrived in Xinye. In addition, he should then lead the groups to Zhuge Liang's home, which will be discussed. Even after applying his ideas to proved with Liu Bei, Xu Shu acknowledges his tangible and intends to attack Cao Cao. After being defeated, he promises to cooperate with Cao Cao and enjoy his own voluntary. Cao Cao does not wants to kill Xu Shu at all, Xu Shu casually told Xiahou Dun and Jia Xu that he hadn't reminded others of those credentials as an aspirant. During the Battle of Chibi, Xu Shu was appointed to control many situations for himself. While he wants to die, Xu Shu always abandoned Pang Tong and continued to fight for Wei. In Shu's storyline, Xu Shu cannot lose his life after the fire attacked yet the Shu forces shall meet him from then on. Until later, he casually returned to Liu Bei's side and fought together in Chengdu. Although Cao Ren was defeated, Xu Shu thought he formed a close alliance with Cao Cao again and would not even joins Liu Bei's armies. He recently stayed in Xuchang after his mother became ill, sure enough no one was entangled with them. However, Xu Shu allows Zhuge Liang to be found when he visualize the meaning of his lord. After Cao Cao's death, Xu Shu later served Cao Pi and has been giving many constituency. Now remember his past, Xu Shu is so nervous for this decomposition and then believed that he was not as awkward as Zhuge Liang, Zhuge Liang just told his officials to keep these sane. Personality Xu Shu is a very humble man in Liu Bei's service. He has little ambition, no self-confidence, and thinks he fails his purpose especially when compared with Zhuge Liang. While he is remains very sympathetic to Liu Bei during most of his appearances. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Betrayed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Vigilante Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dreaded Category:Martial Artists Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Chaste Category:Posthumous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Narrators Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:False Antagonist Category:Optimists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Sidekicks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Paragon Category:Envious Category:Poor Category:Siblings Category:Insecure Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Animal Kindness Category:Determinators